


Will you marry me, Sansa?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Forbidden Love, Incest, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansrya fluff.Incest, natch.Oneshot





	Will you marry me, Sansa?

Arya had always been the bolder one and initiated much of the affection but when she quietly said, "You are my beautiful sister, girlfriend and one true love. You always were and always will be. Will you marry me, Sansa?" Sansa was floored, blushing hard. 

 

She had made sure to make it romantic, taking her out to their favorite beach, with a picnic and watched the sun set. As her beautiful girlfriend was illuminated by the setting sunlight, she finally popped the question. 

And it was quite a long time coming. They had been together as sister-girlfriends for a little over three years, living at White Harbor in a one bedroom apartment. Their sex life had not slowed down one bit, nor had their initial passion. Sansa fell in love with her more with every passing day, and it showed in the ways she rode her sister's pussy with passionate abandon.

They had to run away from home to live out their relationship in secret. As soon as Arya turned eighteen they were no longer bound by anything their father and mother said or did. She stormed out of the house and said if they could not accept her relationship with Sansa, she didn't want them in her life anyway.

Sansa for her part was also upset with her parents, but still loved them. As the elder sister, she was meant to be the responsible one, yet had corrupted little Arya, in their eyes. She told herself over and over it was worth it to keep her lovely girlfriend.

She loved Arya's kisses. Kisses to the jaw when she was upset. Thankful kisses when Sansa arrived home from work. Intense kisses when in the throes of lovemaking. Sad soft kisses when Arya was sorry.

It had began from quite an early age. Showing her little sister how to masturbate, showing her sister how to kiss, showering together. She knew the whole time it was odd and not what sisters usually do, and she never quite caught on until the night they became official, when Arya had given her a kiss, and did not let her pull away, moaning cutely, and desperately needing her sister's lips. Sansa had been surprised but at the same time not really. Their relationship had already been weird and if they weren't sisters, they would have been considered together already.

 

"-nsa. Um...say something, Sans."

Sansa was  broken out of her thoughts by her true love's voice. The ravenhead was still smiling nervously but warmly.

"Oh..Oh! Of course! Yes! I mean-Yes! I will marry you, Arya! Oh my god, fuck! I fucking love you so much!"

Arya giggled, "I love you too, my beautiful big sister! Here!"

 She slipped the ring onto Sansa's finger. 

"We'll never get it on paper. We'll never be able to tell our friends and brothers back in Winterfell. But I want you as my wife anyway."

"It's worth it, baby sis."

"Now.." Arya seductvely smirked, "my cute wife, I better thank you properly when we get back to our apartment tonight."

Sansa blushed even deeper, then grinned sexily, "You're on, wifey."


End file.
